Life as a Nightmare
by Crimson Red Rose
Summary: Rima use to be a regular girl but got bullied because of her so called friend. Will it be too late for someone to save her or will she live through a horrible life? One-shot! Rimahiko! (I have changed my mistakes and added a few more things!)


**Life as a Nightmare**

~Nobody's POV~

"You're a whore!"

"Bitch!"

"You are a loser."

"Dork!"

Mashiro Rima has always been tortured her whole life. It only stayed at her house until one day her so called best friend, Yamabuki Saaya, told everyone in the school the day after when she found out that Rima got kidnapped when she was little making it seem like she is weak, lonely, pathetic, careless, and she should be ashamed of herself. She locked herself from everyone in the world thinking it would happen again. Changing her looks, her hair lost its shine and her golden eyes lost their gleam. Some tried to make friends with Rima but all she would do is turn to them and walk away without making a sound. She would never talk except quietly to the teachers. No one probably knows how she sounds like anymore. Every night she would cry herself to sleep and have nightmares.

~Rima's POV~

-Lunch Time-

I was eating my lunch quietly in a small corner I found behind the school where no one would go to. It was peaceful until some boys and girls in a group strolled on a path near her laughing and giggling. I wanted to get away since no one was here except me and the group.

"HAHA! Look who it is guys! It's the dork. Let's go get her!" The leader cackled and smirked. They slowly approached me and then suddenly grabbed me by my hair. I flinched and they started beating and kicking me like I am some rag doll. I wanted this to stop but what can I do. There are at least six of them and one of me.

"HEY! What the hell are you guys doing!?"

~Nagihiko's POV~

I wanted some peace and quiet from fan girls that always stalking me and talking about how good they are and especially how pretty they are compared to the dork and which I think is no dork but a girl who shields herself away from everything that has happened ever since Saaya's "announcement." I wandered to the back of the school where nobody goes to and saw some group huddled around something and taking turns hurting it. I noticed it was another student because of the uniform. "HEY! What the hell are you guys doing!?" I rushed over to the crowd and ripped one of the beaters off and saw a girl with blood coming out of her mouth and a black eye. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU GUYS DOING TO HER!"

"Nagihiko-sama! Umm. We were only teaching this girl a lesson to not bother us." A girl named Lola lied.

"I'm pretty sure she did nothing to you guys! Just get out!" I screamed. The group scrambled off and I picked the girl up the nurse was gone so I had to treat her wounds herself. I stayed with her all lunch and she woke up ten minutes before lunch ended.

~Rima's POV~

My eyes fluttered open and saw purple locks next to me. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Nagihiko next to me. I noticed all my wounds were patched and the blood was gone. "Ah. You're awake! I saw you getting beat up and stopped them. I also patched you up if you don't mind." He genuinely smiled at me and I smiled back. I sat up.

"Thank you Nagihiko." I whispered silently that he almost didn't catch what I said.

"You're welcome, but may I ask. What is your name?" I stood up before I replied.

"Rima. Mashiro Rima." I turned around and walked away and he tried to call me back but I refused.

-Later-

It has been weeks since I encountered Nagihiko. He would try to follow me and be friends but I never let him in my life. I would talk to him sometimes and I found out I liked to be around him but if people saw me with him, they would go after him and try to ruin him like they ruined me, so I only talk to him rarely. People would still hurt me but I would never imagined it like today. I slowly walked to the river bank and went under the bridge. I had a knife in my bag. _No one wants me. What's the point to live?_

-_Flashback-_

_ "Stop being near my Nagi-kun! He shouldn't even near you. He doesn't even like you. The only reason he is with you is because he was dared to be near you for a whole month. You actually thought he liked you!? You are pathetic! People like you shouldn't even be here on Earth!" I walked away crying quietly and went home._

_-Later at Home-_

_ "Rima get down here now! How dare you get a B on your test! You are useless to us!" My mom beat me and threw me out the house. I had a bit of money on me so I went to the shop and bought a knife that was only a few bucks."_

_(Only if Saaya and I knew that someone was hiding in the shadows, I could have asked if what Saaya said was true or not.)_

_~End of Flashback~_

I brought the knife near my wrist and slowly pierced my skin. Clink! The knife dropped down to the ground. I fell down to the bank of the river and watched as the blood slowly seeped into the river.

~Nagihiko's POV~

I ran around the town searching for Rima. I have fallen, not love though, for her because of her attitude and her strength of surviving all that happened to her. Stupid Saaya had to say that it was all a dare pisses me off. "Rima! Rima! Where are you!?" I walked on the street above the river until I saw blood streaming down mixed with the water. I jumped down and saw an unconscious Rima laying down under the bridge. I saw the slit in her wrist before checking her pulse. Bump… Bump…Bump… Her pulse was slowing down rapidly. I called the ambulance it took them five minutes for them to get here. Her pulse was about ten every minute.

I stayed in the hospital until a nurse came out.

~Nurse and Doctor's POV~

"Quickly, cover the wound now!" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! "Get her heart beating again! Clear!" We kept trying and trying but still no luck. "Again!"

"Clear!" Still no beat. Mashiro Rima is gone…. February 6, 1996 – January 3, 2013.

~Nagihiko's POV~

"Mashiro-san, is gone. I am terribly sorry sir. We could not save her…"

"It's fine. You guys tried." I ran through the hospital doors crying. It was the first time I cried in years. _It was my entire fault. If I been there to prove her it wasn't a dare. She would still be here or at least if Yamabuki ever announced her secret._

Every month on the day of her death, I would go to her grave on the hill. I never found another girl like her again. I died alone without anyone to love or to marry and was buried right next to Rima under the shade of the sakura tree.

**Stop bullying and save someone from being depressed before they close up and lock everyone out.**


End file.
